1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf cart front-wheel collapsing device, particularly to one collapsible to become a small size for convenience of handling, storing and carrying, and having the functions of angle adjusting of the front wheel and of height adjusting of the height of the grip from the ground for suiting to the height of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional golf cart shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a front wheel 11, which has to be folded up between the two rear wheels 12 before collapsing it, so the grip 13 is prevented from being folded inward, impossible to be collapsed. Then the conventional golf cart has a collapsed size substantially large, inconvenient to be stored or carried.